Too Far
by Byakko Kitsunetsuki
Summary: This is a White day story featuring Kaoru and Hikaru. Lots of teasing, twincest, chocolate paint and of course practical jokes. Sometimes practical jokes go...too far. Lots of humor followed by romance.


***IMPORTANT NOTICE!*** As of 1/28/15, this story has been EDITED to abide the FFN guidelines. To view the entire, unedited and much better version, links are available on my profile.

I am abiding by FFN ratings and removing-anything overtly dark or violent, and the scenes of complete and unrepentant smut that are considered MA, from this site. I do this in order to protect reviews linked to my stories and account that I want to keep from anyone with an email account, hate for my stories, and want my account banned for whatever their weak excuses may be.

**Warnings:** Contains adult language, themes, and suggestions. It is not suitable for anyone below the age of 16 per FFN guidelines.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Sakura Kiss sung by Rie, composed by Watanbe Natsumi and arranged by Shinya Yutaka. I do not own it or have a copy of it.

* * *

><p><em>Kiss! Kiss! Fall in love! Hey, hey, hey! Kidzukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo. Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mouso na no?<em>

"Hikaru…Your phone." Kaoru moaned sleepily and shifted. They had been facing away from each other when they had woken up but the incessantly ringing phone was in the younger twin's ear and he moved to get away from it.

_Jibun no kimochi ga kuria ni mietara, redii demo hosuto demo kamawanai yo._

"Mmh, you get it for me." Hikaru nuzzled his face into Kaoru's hair, tangling their feet in the process. "You're closer." Groaning, Kaoru rolled his upper body over and gently picked up the ringing and vibrating phone.

_Suki ni natteku riyuu wa minna, Chigau yo ne kedo Maybe you're my love!_

Cracking his eyes open, Kaoru looked at the caller ID and flipped the phone open. "Boss?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his twins' waist, pulling him closer.

"Today we're going to do something extra special in host club today so make your brotherly love routine extra brotherly!" Tamaki yelled into the phone. Both twins cringed at the loudness.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru's voice was muffled by a yawn. Hikaru opened his eyes and stared off into nothing as Tamaki's voice loudly spoke through the phones' speaker.

"Today is White day!" Tamaki happily shouted. With that, the blonde hung up the phone leaving Kaoru alone on the other side.

"Why is he up so early?" Hikaru questioned. The idea of sleep was now far from both their minds and Kaoru reached over to set the phone back on the table stand.

"Knowing him, it could be anything." Kaoru sighed and slipped his arm under Hikaru's embrace, snuggling into the warmth of his twin. The younger's eyes slipped closed and he attempted to fall back into the world of dreams.

"Hey, do you want to try something new today?" Hikaru asked. His breath tickled Kaoru's scalp and vocal chords thrummed against the younger's face. Tiredly, Kaoru opened his eyes and tilted his head back so he could look into Hikaru's eyes.

Hikaru smiled and Kaoru rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with a closed fist. "What are we going to do?"

"We're just gonna take it a step further." Hikaru grinned and rolled away from his twin, shuffling with his clothes under the covers. Kaoru watched his brother disinterestedly for a moment before rolling onto his back and doing the same.

_**-This is a line because FF doesn't like what I normally use for lines.-**_

Kaoru heard the door to his and Hikaru's shared bedroom click open but couldn't open his eyes and look over to see the maids silently coming closer.

Hikaru was on top of him, their lips pressed together in a soft kiss and one of his twins' hands holding his cheek. Their pants had been discarded, one of them probably fallen off the bed when Hikaru had shoved it away from him with his foot and the older twins other hand was on his hip.

Kaoru had to stop himself from smiling as his older brother continued to jerk his body back and forth in a slow, rhythmic thrusting motion over him. Their chests were pressed together but only their naked shoulders and heads were visible, the rest hidden by the sheets.

Hikaru's grip on his waist tightened slightly, a shiver running up the younger twins' spine. Kaoru let a moan slip from his mouth and Hikaru broke the kiss. Slipping his arm over Hikaru's neck, the younger twin opened his eyes to see Hikaru already looking down at him gently. Kaoru's other free hand reached up to the pillow his head lay under, grasping it tightly.

"Ah, Hikaru!" Kaoru gasped out. He let a blush redden his cheeks as he looked up lovingly into his twins' eyes. "Hurry, they'll be coming soon." Kaoru watched as Hikaru continued to thrust above him, the older grinning devilishly. Kaoru let out another gasp when the twin on top of him thrust roughly.

"But Kaoru, your such an exhibitionist. You get so worked up when people are watching." Hikaru grinned and slid his hand from his twins' cheek under the covers, his fingers trailing down Kaoru's neck and chest sensually.

"Gh! H-Hikaru please!" Kaoru let his blush deepen as he widened his eyes and looked down between their bodies. The older twin was still thrusting his lower body back and forth; from their crotches to their necks they were touching. "I'm begging you!" He pulled Hikaru's head closer to his, making his older sibling bury his face in the crook of his neck as he closed his own eyes and let out another moan.

"What do you want, Kaoru?" Hikaru's voice was muffled but the smirk was still evident. "Tell me." Kaoru released his twins' neck and gripped the blanket over them tightly; he squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth in a needy gasp for air.

"I-I want, we…" Kaoru cried out and then suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes and threw the covers off of them, both he and Hikaru sat up; Hikaru lifted himself off of Kaoru and sat beside his twin. Both were in their boxers.

"We want to know what's for breakfast!" Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison. This was the first time Kaoru could see the twin maids' expressions and he smiled happily, knowing his twin was doing the same exact thing.

The twin maids were clutching each other tightly, their faces bright red and eyes wide. Shock lasted two whole seconds before their expressions soured drastically. Blood drained from their faces and they hardened their stares, open mouths closed and frowned.

"Eggs and bacon!" The twin maids barked and stomped out of the room, shutting the doors with a slam. Hikaru and Kaoru broke into laughter; they wrapped around each other's shoulders and fell back onto the bed.

They laughed together for a while before they settled down, sighing happily before Hikaru untangled himself and got off the bed. "Well, let's go see what the boss has in store for the host club today." The twin grinned down at his brother and moved toward their closet.

"Yeah." Kaoru joined his brother who held out a uniform to him.

_**-This is a line that's going to rule the world one day-**_

~~Before Class~~

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I've got some chocolate for you." Haruhi gave a small smile and held out white paper bag. The twins both looked at the girl dressed in the male uniform and blinked.

"Oh, I guess you don't know since you transferred in." They said in unison. Hikaru had been leaning against Kaoru's desk and he straightened, gently grabbing the white bag and taking it from Haruhi's grasp.

"But we aren't allowed to give chocolate out before or during class on White day." Kaoru continued on, he opened his desk up for Hikaru to set the bag down in and closed it with a soft slam.

"So we'll just keep it until after school." Both males spoke in unison again, grinning happily. Haruhi blinked and looked around.

"Yeah I guess so since no one else seems to have any chocolates with them." Haruhi shrugged and pulled out her chair so she could sit down. When she didn't get a response she looked up to see the twins smiling. "Is there something wrong?"

Letting the grin drop from their faces they feigned boredom. "Nothing." Hikaru shrugged.

"We're just excited for host club today, apparently Tamaki-senpai has something special planned." Kaoru set his elbows down on the desk and leaned forward.

"We hope it's going to be interesting." The two said together. Haruhi smiled and nodded as Hikaru moved to sit in his seat. Kaoru pulling out his phone to text someone went unnoticed by the other two.

"It sounds like it's going to be fun." Haruhi laughed to herself, oblivious to the fact that the entire room's female population and a few males had been dazedly staring at the trio during the entire conversation.

_**-This little line went wee, wee, wee all the way home.-**_

~~After Class~~

"Hey Kaoru, you still have my bag of chocolates in your desk. Can I have them back now?" Haruhi asked. Kaoru was already opened his desk and pulling out the white bag to hand to her.

"So did you just get chocolate for all us?" Hikaru asked. He walked beside her, Kaoru taking up a spot on Haruhi's other side.

"Or is there just some for Hikaru and I?" Kaoru finished. Haruhi stepped through the door, the twins slipping through the doorway together effortlessly.

"There's more than enough chocolate for everybody in the host club." The brunette answered. Golden eyes turned to look at each other, eyebrows rising but nothing was said so both turned their gazes to where they were walking.

Upon arriving to the third music room, the trio found themselves the first to do so. The twins immediately ushered Haruhi to a pair of couches with a coffee table between them.

"Now, give us our chocolate!" The two held out their hands as they spoke together. Haruhi gave them a blank stare before digging into the white bag for their chocolates.

"You do know White day is about giving chocolates to people, not getting them." She held out two small white boxes with little 'H's and 'K's on them.

"We have some for you too but we had them delivered to your house." Kaoru offhandedly waved the accusation away as he grabbed his box, Hikaru doing the same.

"Delivered to my house?" Haruhi blinked confusedly. "What's the point of giving them if you can't give them in person?"

"To eat!" Both cried out as they opened the boxes. They peered into the boxes and their eyes widened, shocked. Just as Haruhi was about to ask them what was wrong the door to the music room opened, Tamaki's boisterous voice stopping her from saying what she was about to say.

"So if we buy half as many cakes and get the rest in chocolates we can rent the new furniture right?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi turned around on the couch to see Kyoya nodding, the twins momentarily forgotten.

"There is enough in the club account for that, yes." Kyoya readjusted his glasses and walked to the nearest table, setting his bag down to get out his laptop.

"Then order the chocolate and furniture pronto!" Tamaki grinned and finally looked around to see the twins and Haruhi. "Haruhi! I have something for you!" The blonde ran over to the trio and sat next to said girl.

While Tamaki focused on Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged looks and tilted their boxes to the other twin and peered inside each other's boxes. Their eyes met again, expressions identically unreadable.

Pulling a white box out of his bag, Tamaki pushed it into Haruhi's hands. He gave her a wide-eyed, hopeful smile as she set down her white bag and took the offered box. "I had it flown in from France this morning."

Tamaki watched in tense anticipation as Haruhi opened the box and looked into its contents. "Flown in? Why didn't you just make some on your own?" Haruhi asked right before she took out of a perfect square of chocolate and scrutinized it.

Immediately, Tamaki deflated and started to cry, mumbling something that had to do with 'cruel daughters' and 'inability to bake'. Haruhi ignored the older blonde's hysteria, setting the chocolate and the box down to look back at Kyoya who was typing away on his laptop.

"Kyoya-senpai, we're getting new furniture?" She asked. Kyoya didn't look up from his typing as he answered her.

"Only for White day, we want the customers to feel close and special. We're also getting chocolate to give to the customers as well." Kyoya stopped his typing and turned around in his chair, fixing his glasses again as he checked his phone. "Giving chocolates out during school on White day is prohibited. It was a good thing you went to the twins first."

In an instant, Tamaki stopped crying and turned to Haruhi hopefully. "You brought chocolates?" Haruhi blinked and nodded, watching the older student light up in excitement, his previous depression completely gone.

"Homemade chocolates." Hikaru and Kaoru murmured in unison. They were still in shock as they both pulled out thin, oval and dark brown pieces of chocolate. "Look they have our faces on them." They said together again, turning the pieces of chocolate around to show off the painted white faces, dotted black eyes and red hair that parted on opposite sides for each piece of chocolate.

Tamaki's expression turned serious, he leaned over the coffee table and scrutinized the chocolate. The twins leaned back, fearing that the blonde would open his mouth and eat their faces.

"They do look like you guys!" Tamaki exclaimed. He turned back to Haruhi who was also leaning back, not sure what he was planning on doing. "Do you have chocolates for me too?" He smiled hopefully, eyes sparkling again.

"Of course, I have chocolates for everyone." Haruhi turned to grab the white paper bag and everyone heard the door to the music room open again. Looking up, everyone saw Hunny-senpai running and Mori-senpai walking into the room. The smaller but second oldest member of the host club jumped over the back of the couch, landing between Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Kaoru-chan texted Takashi! Can I have my chocolates too?" Hunny smiled cutely, knowing Haruhi wouldn't resist it.

"Sure Hunny-senpai." Haruhi pulled out two white boxes and held them out for him.

"Yay!" Hunny yelled and grabbed the top box, jumping up from the couch happily. "I got some of Haruhi's chocolate!" Tamaki reached out for the second box that Haruhi held but she stood up and gave him a cold shoulder.

"This one is for Mori-senpai." She walked away from the couch, leaving a once again crying Tamaki on the couch. Haruhi went up to Mori and handed him the box of chocolates while Hunny happily munched on a chocolate with his face on it.

"Thank you." Mori quietly accepted the box. Haruhi smiled and moved on to Kyoya who nodded to her as she set the box down next to the laptop. Tamaki was still muttering incoherent rambles to himself when Haruhi pulled the last white box from her bag and held it out to the blonde.

"Senpai, here you go." Haruhi called out to Tamaki. She watched as once again the blonde stopped his crying and tentatively took the box from the brunette's hands. Haruhi watched in surprised fascination as Tamaki opened the box and lit up happily.

"Ah! My beloved daughter has made me the most delicious chocolate from the bottom of her heart!" Tamaki danced around the room, holding the box of chocolates to his chest. Haruhi sighed at Tamaki's antics, sat back down on the couch and watched the twins.

"Are you guys okay?" Haruhi asked. The twins looked up from their chocolates, their chocolate faces already half devoured. Kaoru continued to munch on his chocolate face as Hikaru answered for them both.

"We've never had homemade chocolates before." Hikaru slipped the last bit of painted chocolate into his mouth and looked into his white box again, Kaoru doing the same.

"Never?" Haruhi blinked, confused. The twins nodded and set the boxes down on the coffee table.

"The reason giving chocolates out on White day is prohibited is because everyone buys chocolates and sends them during class. The deliveries would interrupt class. No one makes chocolates when they can just buy them." Kyoya closed his laptop and stood up, avoiding a dancing Tamaki.

"Is that why Hikaru and Kaoru sent chocolates to my house?" Haruhi asked. Immediately, Tamaki was finished dancing, he ran over to the twins and grabbed their collars. Shaking them both vigorously the older blonde was screaming at them.

"You think you can do whatever you want don't you? Sending chocolates to my beloved little girl under my very nose! Well I won't stand for it! You ever come near Haruhi again I'll-" Tamaki's rant was interrupted by Haruhi who commented loudly.

"I'm not your daughter, senpai." She watched as Tamaki deflated again, collapsing on the coffee table. "How many times do I have to tell him?" Haruhi sighed and looked over to Hunny and Mori.

"Takashi, you should eat one of your chocolates too." Hunny was sitting on Mori's lap holding a piece of chocolate up for him to take a bite out of. "I shouldn't eat all of it since these are for you."

Haruhi watched in fascination as Mori leaned down and took a decent bite out of the piece of chocolate she had decorated to look like Mori's face. He chewed, swallowed and leaned down for another bite. When half of the chocolate was gone, Hunny brought it to his own lips and took the rest of chocolate into his mouth.

"Haru-chan it's delicious!" Hunny smiled happily and stuffed his hand into his box again to grab more chocolate.

"Thanks Hunny-senpai, I'm glad you like it." Haruhi smiled and turned back around. She picked up the box of chocolates that Tamaki had given her and curiously ate one.

Tamaki recovered again, he scooted closer to the girl as she tasted the chocolate. The twins also watched as Haruhi's face lit up in delight at the taste of fresh chocolate from France. "Do you like it?" Tamaki clasped his hands together in intense anticipation.

Without answering, Haruhi swallowed and picked up another piece of chocolate, popping it into her mouth with a dazed smile on her face. "Ah! My beautiful girl likes my chocolate!" Tamaki leaned back happily.

"You mean the chocolate you bought, you didn't make it boss." The twins grinned when their senpai leaned over the coffee table again to make a grab at them.

"Why you!" Tamaki would have fallen onto the coffee table if Kyoya hadn't grabbed him by the back of his coats collar.

"Now is not the time to be fighting, we need to get all these tables and chairs moved into the prep room so we can bring in the new furniture. It'll be here in thirty minutes." Kyoya pulled Tamaki up.

"Right, let's get to work guys!" Tamaki straightened his jacket and pointed to the twins. "You two get the couches." He turned to Mori and Hunny. "Mori you get the coffee tables, Hunny you get the chairs with Kyoya and I while Haruhi," Tamaki turned and pointed to Haruhi who was slowly coming out of the chocolate daze. "Gets out the cakes and chocolate."

Snapping out of the daze, Haruhi looked up just as the twins stood up and saluted. "Yes sir, boss!" They cried out and immediately went to work. Turning around, Haruhi saw Hunny get off Mori's lap and both moved around the room.

Mori stepped in front of the coffee table in front of Haruhi and picked it up, chocolates and all. Surprised, Haruhi watched frozen. She watched as Tamaki and Kyoya picked up chairs and started walking towards the prep room.

"Come on Haruhi! We don't have all day." Tamaki called out with a smile.

"Right!" Haruhi called out and headed towards the prep room to get the chocolates and cakes out before they were blocked from access by tables and chairs.

_**-This is a line that only eats cookies. NOM NOM NOM-**_

~~During Club Hours~~

"Here! Have some chocolate," Hunny offered the plate with a mountain of chocolate on it to the three girls he and Mori were entertaining. "We had it flown in from France just for you and me. Chocolate is delicious!" Hunny went off on a ramble as the young women took pieces of chocolate and nibbled on them delicately.

"Mitsukuni," Mori took the plate from Hunny and set it on the simple and low coffee table. He gripped Hunny's chin and lifted the smaller boys face up. They both sat on a two person love seat that sat low to the ground as the three girls sat across the low coffee table on a three person love seat. "You have chocolate on your face." Mori raised his hand with a napkin and gently wiped away the brown substance marring the blonde's face.

"Stop it Takashi." Hunny whined and pouted but Mori didn't stop until all the chocolate was gone from his face. They both momentarily ignored the three girls who were crying out in happiness at the scene for a few moments, lost in their half imagined world.

On the other side of the room, Tamaki and Kyoya were entertaining the young women flawlessly, to the right of the two cousins was Haruhi making the two girls she was talking to blush and laugh. Lastly was Kaoru and Hikaru situated in the middle of the music room entertaining their daily regular customers.

"And so, Kaoru was jumping into my arms at the smallest noises. He had to sleep holding on to my arm because he was so scared!" Hikaru grinned as the girls laughed, noticing Kaoru's blush immediately.

"Hikaru! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Kaoru tried to hide his blush with a hand and looked down into his lap. The girls stopped laughing and watched entranced as the older twin turned towards his younger sibling.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's jacket and pulled him close, their lips almost touching as Kaoru was almost kneeling on the love seat, Kaoru's blush deepened. "I'm sorry Kaoru, I just can't help myself. When I get you worked up like this I just want to embrace you."

"H-Hikaru," Kaoru's blush deepened further as Hikaru raised a hand to run his fingers through Kaoru's hair and travelled under the younger's ear to his chin. From Kaoru's inside jacket pocket a small white box wrapped closed with a white ribbon fell onto Hikaru's lap.

Breaking the moment, both twins looked down at the box and Kaoru became flustered and reached for the box. Hikaru noticed his brother's change in attitude and picked the box up quicker than Kaoru could retrieve it.

"No, Hikaru!" Kaoru cried out. He leaned past his twins face reaching for the box but Hikaru had other plans. He put his free hand on Kaoru's chest and pushed the younger twin back onto his ass.

Looking at the small box, Hikaru moved a small piece of paper out from under the white ribbon and read it aloud. "To Hikaru, from Kaoru." Hikaru looked up at Kaoru who was holding Hikaru's arm tightly, face bright red and tears forming in his eyes.

"You got me chocolate?" Hikaru asked, completely surprised. Kaoru wouldn't look his twin in the face, choosing to look at their laps instead.

"I was embarrassed about giving it to you so I was going to give it to you after everyone left today." Kaoru murmured. A single tear slid down his cheek and he closed his eyes and released Hikaru's arm from his grip.

"Kaoru," Hikaru moved closer to his twin, placing a hand on the other's cheek he wiped away the tear. Opening his eyes Kaoru's gaze met Hikaru's and the older twin's hand held his head up. "You have no reason to be embarrassed."

Smiling weakly, Kaoru put his hand over Hikaru's. "Really?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru pulled his hand from Kaoru's cheek and held up the small box of chocolate.

"Of course, I'm just embarrassed that I didn't get you any chocolate appropriate for school." Hikaru pulled the ribbon off the white box and opened it, pulling a thin long bar of chocolate out.

"Appropriate for school?" Kaoru asked with wide eyes. Hikaru placed the chocolate on Kaoru's lips, slipping a small part of the bar between the younger twins lips. Leaning over, Hikaru let the chocolate bar go and took a bite out of it.

Kaoru was in shock as he bit into the piece of chocolate that had broken off when Hikaru had broken it off with his mouth. The girls they were supposed to be entertaining watched on the edge of their seats, enchanted by the show they were watching. Even girls from other tables had their jaws dropped in rapture as Hikaru and Kaoru ate the chocolate.

"What kind of chocolate did you buy that isn't appropriate for school?" Kaoru asked when he finished chewing. Hikaru smirked and placed a hand on Kaoru's knee, the other returned to the younger twins cheek.

"I bought chocolate paint, I was hoping after school we could play paint and clean the canvas." Hikaru leaned in close to his twin, the hand on Kaoru's knee sliding upwards suggestively to his mid thigh. "You'd be the canvas and I'd be the painter who'd have to clean you up after covering you in chocolate."

The three girls in front of them started squealing hysterically and holding each other close as Kaoru blushed again and tore away from Hikaru's hand on his cheek. "Hikaru, you're making fun of me!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Hikaru removed his hand from Kaoru's thigh and grabbed his look a like's hands with his own. "Only because I enjoy seeing you blush Kaoru, can you forgive me?" Kaoru looked back up at his twin, the blush still evident on his cheeks.

"I forgive you." Kaoru murmured and looked back to his twin as the girls cried out in excitement, clutching each other even tighter.

"Excuse me ladies but it's time for the next appointment." Kyoya's voice broke through the haze of rapture and the girls suddenly blushed in embarrassment, said their goodbyes and hurriedly ran for the door.

"Oi! Kyoya-senpai we were in the middle of acting." Hikaru dropped Kaoru's hands and glared at the older male. Kaoru snuck a chocolate bar out of the box in Hikaru's lap and munched on it pointedly.

"Even if Tamaki asked you to put in a little something extra I don't think he meant to go so over the top." Was Kyoya's response. He adjusted his glasses and gave a cold stare to the two. "Cool it, or else." The dark haired male left his threat at that and walked away as more girls came to sit down at the twins' table.

Before the girls had situated themselves Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged looks and then looked over to the girls, relaxed smiles on their faces. "Good afternoon ladies." They said in unison.

_**-This is a line that wishes to control time, it was able to skip three hours.-**_

~~With Haruhi three hours later~~

"Dad, I'm home!" Haruhi called out as she closed the door to their small house. Walking farther into her home Haruhi came across a sight she hadn't been expecting and her eye twitched in irritation.

"Haruhi-chan! Look at what all the boys from school sent you!" Ryoji Fujioka called out from a mountain of boxed chocolates. Haruhi's dad burst into laughter and tossed several boxes of chocolates into the air.

"They over did it." Haruhi muttered to herself as she watched her father continue to throw boxes of chocolate into the air.

_**-This line can jump through space-**_

~~With Kaoru and Hikaru~~

Both twins collapsed on their overly large bed together, sighing softly. Kaoru looked over to his twin and Hikaru did the same. "I really did buy chocolate paint for today." Hikaru murmured. Kaoru blinked and nodded, turning his head to look at the canopy top of their bed.

"Do you think we went too far?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru found Kaoru's hand and gripped it.

"Which time?" Hikaru sat up and watched Kaoru think. Looking up at his older twin, Kaoru shrugged.

"Every time, the maids, the chocolates and our act in host club. Kyoya had to come over and stop us." Kaoru sighed heavily and looked back up to the ceiling.

"Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai were both acting more lovey dovey today as well, we weren't the only ones." Hikaru replied.

"Everyone but Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai know they like each other so of course they were but both of them fear they'll go to far so they restrained themselves." Kaoru turned onto his side and looked at Hikaru with a glum look.

"Kaoru relax, the girls loved the act and even if Kyoya knows he isn't going to tell anyone. Like Haruhi says, it wouldn't benefit him in any way." Hikaru smiled comfortingly and turned around to grab the bottle of liquid chocolate.

"But-" Kaoru sat up only to have Hikaru gently shove him back down on the bed, their lips meeting for a kiss for the first time that day. Kaoru felt his older brother move his lips, asking for entrance to his mouth.

****~ Restricted Content, quite a bit of it. Visit links on Profile for the full and completely intact story~****

The twins collapsed onto the bed, Kaoru beneath Hikaru, both catching their breath.

"The chocolate was delicious." Kaoru broke the silence; he tilted his head to the side and looked at the forgotten bottle of chocolate. Hikaru lifted his head at the statement and then got on his hands and knees to move off his twin. Kaoru took this time to roll over and sit up, attempting to get under the covers tiredly.

"I'm glad you liked it." Hikaru smiled softly and returned to the middle of the bed, sliding under the covers until he was sitting next to his twin, back resting against the headboard. Sighing softly, Kaoru leaned over and rested his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

'Slam!'

The sound of their door opening jolted the two out of their silence, Kaoru pulling the sheets up to cover himself. Twin maids walked into the room, their faces stony as they looked at the compromising position the twins were in.

Kaoru and Hikaru watched in shock as the twins came closer and inspected them closely. "The chocolate is painted on and the bite marks are fake." They said together then stared into the male twins eyes. "Dinner will be ready in an hour, we suggest you both get dressed."

In shock, they watched as the twin maids turned and left the room, slamming the door shut behind them. Turning to each other, they stared with open mouths and then burst into laughter, clutching their sides as they doubled over. Once they found themselves able to breathe again they laid on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms. "I think we did go a little too far." Hikaru broke the silence this time, smiling softly. "Now they won't be able to tell when we're joking and being serious."

"Not like they could before." Kaoru chuckled and sighed happily when Hikaru kissed him on the forehead in agreement.


End file.
